NOTABLE STRUCTURES
HESJING LIGHTHOUSE This Lighthouse warns incoming ships of the peninsula's tip so they do not crash. It is one of the most important structures for the Sea of Peace and Kuhri Village to get much needed supplies by sea. The Lighthouse itself was built through the partnership of Outsiders and Natives and is a symbol of that alliance. ' ' VERSEL LIGHTHOUSE This Lighthouse was created by the first group of Outsiders to make their home in Vorel Vur Korth as a way to navigate either north or south of the Island of Troth without crashing. The Lighthouse is precious and is highly guarded, with a strong wizard in charge of keeping it lit and functioning. The Lighthouse Wizard has an apprentice, and the two use the Lighthouse also as a library of rare and ancient tomes and books, utilizing the security that Mauna Kea and Troth provide to keep things secure. ' ' TEMPLE OF BAHAMUT The Dragons of Old had their servants and followers construct this temple to serve as a conduit to Bahamut. People frequent this area to reach out to the deity. However, as of late, it seems as though the Temple has lost its holy connection. ' ' ISLE OF TIAMAT Placing Troth near the Isle of Tiamat was no mistake - keeping infantry and guards near one of the most dangerous locations in the entire region was needed for the safety of all inhabitants. It is strictly forbidden from anyone to venture to the Island, and naval ships patrol the waters. ' ' NANNAN ISLAND TOWER This tower is home to a collection of spellcasters that use the power of the moon in their spells. There is a circle of protection around the entire island, and you can only enter if you are granted access. The Collective, as they are so called, is a group of both Outsiders and Natives that are working together to unlock the mysteries of the world. ' ' TOWER OF DESTRUCTION This Tower was a tower formed by dark magic that was used as a massive weapon used in an ancient war. Now dormant, many glyphs and inscriptions adorn the walls, and at the top is a platform with a divot that an powerful magic item would have been placed to activate it. Many dangerous creatures and individuals linger around here, threatening anyone who comes near, but many creatures that seek to prevent the Tower from ever being used again also linger around here in conflict with dark forces. ' ' THRAE WINDMILLS Created by the gnomes, these windmills are used as a source of power for the nearby Village of Gnomes, which uses electricity and has artificers capable of making impressive gear and equipment and potions. These gnomes are very unlikely to share with Outsiders, however, and protect their wares vigilantly. ' ' RUINS OF CORINTH The Ruins of Corinth is where all of the knowledge of Vorel Vur Korth was discovered when Outsiders started exploring this region. Corinth, the Dragon who was curious-minded and sought to understand the great mysteries in life, kept all of his knowledge stored here. Knowledge was his gold, his treasure, and he hoarded it, and ran arcane experiments here as well. Many people come here to find knowledge of the arcane and of this region, but the experiment that ripped apart the boundaries between the planes was also centered here, and now it's the epicenter of the cracks between the planes once again, presenting dangers and mysteries that no sane person would go against alone. ' ' SHADOW RUINS Rumour has it that these is the final battlefield between two powerful forces, and the ruins are a result of this assault. The area seems to be thick with darkness and negative energy, and tales have been told that a Shadow Dragon, tainted by the powers of Shadowfell, in an attempt to overthrow the other dragons in the land. Kobolds can be seen wandering about every so often. Category:Locations Category:Structures